jackstauberfandomcom-20200213-history
Pop Food (Album)
About the Album "Pop Food", is the third album released by Jack Stauber on March 25th, 2017. The album consists of a mixture of songs with a genre and feeling of pop, lo-fi, and retro. The songs have an 80s and 90s aesthetic, feel, and vibe to them. The album cover shows a black circle on a greenish-teal background. In the circle is a keyboard with the words POP FOOD on it. On top of the keyboard shows a strawberry, chicken leg, lemon, and a green jar. On the green jar shows the name JACK STAUBER. It was released on Apple Music, Spotify, and Bandcamp. It contains the following 11 tracks: (12 If You Include "Look On") # ''Buttercup ''(3:28) # Oh Klahoma (3:05) # ''I Love You Verne Troyer ''(3:06) # ''Koi Boy ''(2:31) # ''Dog Nightmare ''(2:55) # ''Bothersome ''(3:56) # ''Safe Socks ''(3:04) # My Plea (2:56) # ''Lynn ''(1:39) # I Understand (5:20) # ''Candy Eyes ''(4:11) # Look On (4:46) - (VINYL EXCLUSIVE) Pre-Release On January 29th, 2017, Jack uploaded a music video to his social media called, "Koi Boy", which showed a boy having a crush on a girl at a library. Jack later uploaded to his Facebook, a behind the scenes look at Koi Boy. This song would later appear in Pop Food. On March 17th, 2017, Jack uploaded a promotional video for Pop Food showing off the album cover, it's name, and the release date. In the promo, "I Understand", is heard playing in the background. On March 20th, 2017, Jack released and uploaded a free single from the album called, "Oh Klahoma". The single cover shows a hollow black and white drawing of a possibly a bear or a face with holes for eyes. This song would later become one of his most well known. On the same day of the release, Jack uploaded a video to his social media (excluding YouTube), a video of him singing to a clip of Oh Klahoma, with his eyes were disjointed and bigger. On March 22nd, 2018, Jack uploaded a second promotional video for Pop Food re-showing the release date and title. In the promo, "My Plea",' '''is heard playing in the background. Hours before the official release on March 25th, 2017, a video titled "p r e p a r e" was posted on his social media (excluding YouTube). It shows a long creature looking at this computer on Bandcamp, waiting for the debut of Pop Food. This video then says '"TODAY AT NOON", revealing the debut time. Release/Debut Pop Food was officially released to the public on March 25th, 2018, at noon. It then came with a video posted to his social media called '"POP FOOD". '''This trailer shows small clips of each song with a little visual to go with them one by one. Pop Food, after it's initial release, get the attention of many people and attracted many people. Many people praised the album for it's unique genre, style, and feeling to it. It was massive success to Jack, Pop Food would become the most famous album of his. Post-Release A bit after the release of Pop Food, Jack uploaded the whole album onto YouTube on March 28th, 2017. This is what also gained many viewers attention. On April 9th, 2017, Jack uploaded a video to his Instagram called "Matei", which shows someone named Matei telling the viewer to check out the new album. On April 11th, 2017, Jack uploaded a high quality image of "p r e p a r e", with the opening lyrics of My Plea as the title. On April 22nd, 2017, Jack posted on his Instagram early storyboards for the Pop Food trailer. On February 19th, 2018, Jack uploaded an image of a CGI head in an white empty room with nothing but a chair on his Plopscotch. Then on February 20th, 2018, nearly a year after the original debut, Jack uploaded a video called "pop food", which showed the CGI head seen in the image singing the chorus to Oh Klahoma. After the head stops singing the wall transforms to a face saying "Pop Food", before the video ends. This is possibly just a small promo. On March 12th, 2018, YouTuber, ''"lisuga", uploaded an MV for Buttercup. This MV would become very popular, making Jack really famous, and then becoming the most viewed thing in his whole fanbase. On August 20th, 2018, when jack opened up his shop website, a Pop Food CD was released, along with a HiLo and Viator CD. There was also a Pop Food shirt available, along with a Hamantha shirt, and a "Created by Jack Stauber" shirt. On November 26th, 2018, a Pop Food Vinyl was released on his shop website. On this Pop Food vinyl, there was an exclusive twelve song added to the vinyl called "Look On". It was later posted to YouTube. On September 20th, 2019, Jack recolored the vinyl to white and uploaded a trailer on Twitter announcing the restock. Now in the present, Pop Food has become his most well known album, and one of his biggest successes of his, along with HiLo. It is a big favorite to many people and is still listened to this day. Trivia Album * Pop Food is Jack's most viewed album * The unreleased song, '''"Assley Tearsdale", is the main inspiration for Pop Food and most of his future music and his genre and style, as stated in an interview with New Retro Wave. * A studio version for Assley Tearsdale doesn't exist anywhere yet. * Me Night is an ommited track from Pop Food. It is often preformed live during live shows. A studio version of Me Night is available on Patreon Songs * The Buttercup MV has more views that the original song. * The heart seen in the Pop Food trailer for the Buttercup visual is used as the icon for "My Dumb Heart", a song uploaded on Tumblr * Jack was a big fan of Verne Troyer, which is why he wrote the song, "I Love You Verne Troyer'. '''This song then caught the attention of Verne Troyer himself. Verne took a picture of himself with the album saying, "Jack, You Compete Me!". * Jack posted a single image of the dancing person seen in the Pop Food trailer for '''I Love You Verne Troyer '''on Tumblr. * '''Koi Boy is the only song in the album with a music video * David Pirozzi, the actor in Koi Boy is a guitarist in the band Zaki. * The traffic light seen in the visual for Dog Nightmare ca be seen for a split-second during the transition from Bothersome to Safe Socks '''in the Pop Food trailer.' * '''Lynn '''is the ''shortest ''song on the album. * '''I Understand '''is the ''longest song on the album * Look On 'was originally called ''"Lookin' On". * Jack was considering releasing '''Look On on HiLo, but he didn't think it fit the tone. Category:Music